Innocently Falling Asleep
by Justanotherfangirl3000
Summary: Hermione comes home for Christmas during her seventh year, but Ron isn't there. He has auror training. He comes to the burrow late at night with torn robes and dirt on his face, but Hermione doesn't care. She refuses to let him out of her sight! One-shot. Kind of. It's a long one-shot Lots of fluff. Enjoy! :)


Hermione Granger wasn't usually one to stay up past eleven o'clock, but that's exactly what she was doing. Why? Well, it wasn't because she was studying, which was usually the only reason she broke her rule. No. It was because she was waiting for Ronald Weasley to walk through the front door. She couldn't sleep until he did.

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione's first day of her Christmas break. She had arrived in London on the Hogwarts Express with Ginny earlier in the day around noon. And Ron hadn't been there to get her. But, it was completely to no fault of his own. He had auror training all day and late into the night. It was rather disappointing considering Hermione hadn't seen him in three months.

But none of that mattered. Because pretty soon she would see him. That's why Hermione was sitting on the couch in the family room of the Burrow. That's why she twiddled her thumbs and mindlessly stared off. She did this because she was waiting. And she didn't mind. Because very soon she would be face to face with the one person she was dying to see. Ronald Weasley.

"Merry Christmas, love."

Hermione instantly snapped out of her thoughts. Her head swiveled around to see Ron standing behind the couch. Without thinking, Hermione climbed onto the couch then leapt into Ron's arms and kissed him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms clung to his neck. He responded by enthusiastically kissing her back and wrapping his arms around the middle of her back.

"Oh, Godric, I missed you." muttered Ron as they pulled away.

"I've missed you more." Hermione replied. They smiled at each other for a moment. Ron then walked around the couch then sat down with Hermione's legs still around his waist. She ended up sitting I his lap. Neither one of them moved. They were in each other's arms, after all.

It was then that Hermione realized the state Ron was in. His robes were torn and his face sweaty and smudged with dirt. She frowned, which made him frown.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" she asked.

"I had an exam." Ron answered.

"Ron, that's not what someone looks like after an exam."

"Well, it wasn't a regular exam. We had to show how we could handle different situations aurors end up in."

"And what exactly was the situation?"

"Fighting a dragon."

"What?! You fought a _dragon. _That's insane? Are you all right? Oh, Ron!"

"Relax, Hermione. I'm fine. A few scratches here and there, but at least I past!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron laughed at her worried expression. Hermione blushed and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm not very good at dating an auror, am I?"

"Not at all. But, you'll have to get used to it." Hermione smiled.

"I guess so."

"I should get changed." Ron said with a sigh.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No! I only have you with me for two weeks, and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"That's sweet, but I really should-"

"No!"

"Hermione, please get up."

"No. I refuse." Ron sighed again and stood up, but that didn't stop Hermione. She clung to Ron with her legs wrapped around his waist just like before. Ron laughed.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Well I don't bloody care! I'm not letting you out of my sight! I'm not kidding, Ron. I mean it!"

"If you insist." Ron plopped back down on the couch. Hermione was obviously pleased with herself. "Can I at least get my robes off?"

"Wand." Hermione held her hand out and Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket. Then he placed it in her hand. With a flick of the wand, Ron's robes vanished leaving him in a white t-shirt and jeans. "There. Happy?"

"Well, I am a bit cold. I bet I wouldn't be if you weren't wearing my jumper…" They both looked at the maroon jumper with a yellow R written on it that Hermione was wearing.

"Oh, shut up." She said before kissing Ron once again. "And just so you know, girls never give jumpers back."

For the next hour, they snuggled together. Sometimes they chatted, sometimes they didn't. Either way they were comfortable. Sometime during that hour they ended up under one of Mrs. Weasley's cloak. And then, sometime after that, Ron realized that it was past midnight.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"We should go to sleep."

"Okay."

"In our beds, love."

"No!"

"My mum will kill us."

"There's nothing wrong with innocently falling asleep on the couch."

"I wouldn't call the way we're sitting innocent."

"Whatever."

"I wish I could spend every moment of my life with you."

"Me too."

"Then why don't we? We can run away together. Just you and me."

"That sounds lovely. But, you know, if we ever ran away, we wouldn't be alone."

"Really?"

"Of course not! We'd bring all our closest friends and family with us."

"And who would that be?"

"Why are you asking like that, Ronald? We both know we'd want to bring the exact same people."

"I'm just curious, love. So, who would we bring?"

"Well, Harry of course. And Ginny. Our parents. Your brothers. Neville and Luna. Fleur. Angelina. Audrey-"

"Audrey? The girl Percy's been dating?"

"Yes."

"Why? They've only been dating for a couple months."

"I know. But Audrey's here to stay. I can just tell, Ron. You should've seen them. It was so sweet. It was the nicest I'd ever seen Percy."

"Well in that case, she's welcome to come!" Hermione laughed. "Anyone else?"

"There's a few others maybe, but those are the really important people."

"So, what do you say? We'll gather them all and run away at dawn!"

"I don't know, Ron. I don't think they'll agree. And as much as I'd love to run away with you, I couldn't possibly leave without everyone."

"I couldn't agree more." He kissed her on the top of her head. "C'mon love, we've got to go to bed."

"Noooo!" Hermione complained.

"I don't think you've ever whined before."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"That's why we need sleep."

"Okay, then. Let's sleep." Her eyelids closed as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, darling." His eyelids slid shut and his head rested on hers.

Then they innocently fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
